i love you but you never love me back
by oh-harley
Summary: onesided fem!kuroko x aomine fem!kise x aomine "the plot is NOT yaoi as long as one of the character is a girl" :3


He likes me,he loves me not

Onesided:Fem!kuroko x aomine (kuroko tetsumio)(kise ryouhime)

Twosided: fem!kise x aomine (word twosided exist right?).kuroko-centric

Kuroko and aomine are friends since middleschool,they get along really well and always hanging out first saw kuroko alone reading a novel on their classroom,aomine studied kuroko and by looking he knew that kuroko don't have any he approached her by as time passes and their conversation widens,he knew who kuroko is something special to him.. kuroko is someone he _likes _,aomine wants to be with kuroko everytime so when he knew the girl knows how to play basketball,he asked her to join first kuroko hesitates because she knew that she was not that good on basketball and maybe she will be just a burden on she agreed anyway because of aomine's promise "i'll never leave you behind". 5 words that made kuroko's heart beat fast.

On their first year they became a great team,they are once known as "light and shadow " of of the first strings are very nice at kuroko that's why she was not left also she made a new bestfriend,the teikou basketball's manager satsuki,aomine's childhood is very compatible to momoi just like aomine,they also became best of they are talking about aomine's like and dislikes,cakes,basketball and any private girl on momoi kuroko is comfortable to hide secrets even said to momoi that he loves as kuroko's bestfriend,momoi kept it as a big secret and promised never tell it to time momoi asked kuroko something.

"when do you plan to confess to dai-chan?" momoi asked the blue haired girl

"i-don't know yet momoi-san" kuroko hesitantly answered.

"you must confess your feelings to dai-chan already or else someone might steal dai-chan from you!"

"…! "

"tet-chan don't be afraid to confess on dai-chan~! I think dai-chan likes you."

"mo-momoi-san!"

"I'm not joking~ but still you must confess to dai-chan before our year ends or you will regret it tet-chan."

"i-iknow ,, I will confess my feelings for aomine-kun before our year ends."

"yaay~! Do your best tet-chan~!"

"uhmm!" kuroko only answered with a small smile on her face.

And so kuroko made a decision on herself,that before their first year end she will confess her feelings to she on everytime she tried there's a cliffhanger or a cockblock or she was always blocked,and when she was asked by aomine "what do you want to confess again,tetsu?"kuroko could only say "ahh, it's was nothing!" or sometimes she will just change the topic because she was so shy to tell it so their first year on middle school haven't confessed yet to was disappointed for not telling again she promised on herself,once she met aomine she will admit her true feelings for feels like fate was playing with the whole break she didn't even get a glimpse of the restaurant where they always didn't see the court they used to 's not there she called momoi on her phone where to find aomine.

"momoi-san can I ask you?"

" is it tet-chan?"

"do you know where aomine-kun now?"

"aah !dai-chan was on a vacation with his family! Why? Did dai-chan didn't tell you?"

"uhm,,no-"

"THAT DAI-CHAN! HOW DARE HE FORGET ABOUT TET-CHAN!"

"aah momoi-san it's oka-"

"no!"

And so momoi started yelling on the other deafened a bit so she only said a pleasant goodbye to momoi and momoi greeted her back while still cursing aomine for forgetting her bff days thinks about aomine everyday .'_what is aomine-kun doing right now?','is aomine-kun happy right now?' ,'is aomine-kun also thinking about me?'._

~~~/3~~~

Their second year had already was on class 2-A and aomine was on class they are not classmates anymore unlike their first aomine said to kuroko "there is still breaktime and club activities tetsu,so we can still hangout and be together,so don't be sad 'kay?"with a plastered grin on his face. Kuroko could only agree on the their weeks remained like only meet and breaktime and during club walk home together and chat about their day.

(and here kise appears.. A WILD POKEMON APPEARS!)

but it didn't last that are times aomine don't walk with kuroko when going are also times that aomine don't come out on their classroom on then kuroko found out from momoi that there is a girl on 2-B aomine hangs out with,her name is kise ryouhime.(A/N:takes 2 minutes to think of a name)..kise is on the second string on their basketball new about kise before but she never knew that kise is the one aomine hangs out time when aomine was onhis free time,kuroko approached aomine.

"who is kise ryouhime,aomine-kun?"

"ahh..kise.,she's my classmate on my we play 't you know tetsu?she's a second string on our club."

"I know.."

"hmm?oi tetsu what's with the cold response?don't you say you're jealous huh?"

"i-im not!"

"heh..tetsu there's no reason to be jealous.,were just friends! "

"i I'm not jealous,aomine-kun".

"ooh I see~"

Kuroko could only answer small response in every aomine's of their topic is kise..,_kise kise kise._there are moments kuroko only hears 'kise' on what aomine she was about to change the topic,a loud high pitched voice rang from behind.

"_aominechii~!"_

"Aomine-chii?"kuroko could only raise an eyebrow at the nickname,while aomine was bickering something from behind..

"aominechii I've been looking for you~!"

"kise! I told you not to call me on that name!"

"but…,aominechii~!"

"kise!"

"aomine-kun I prefer not to speak like that to girls".kuroko suddenly answered out on their childish fight

"uwaah! Since when are you here?!"kise asked with shock.

"I've been here the whole time".kuroko answered politely .

"ooh".

"aah! Kise by the way! This is one that I told you before."aomine introduced kuroko to kise very brightly

"I am kuroko tetsumio,nice to meet you,kise-kun".kuroko introduced herself politely while bowing slightly.

"ahh~! I am kise ryouhime! Nice to meet you too,ku-ro-ko-chii~!"

"kuro-kochii?"kuroko could only titled her head on the side]

"ahh I forgot to tell tetsu,kise has a habit of adding 'chii' on the names of the person she likes or respects". Aomine explained immediately to kuroko.

"ooh.. I appreciate -kun" kuroko answered half hearted at like,half annoyed.

"ahh thank you kurokochii,ahh by the way just call me 'kise-chan'..i know my last name sounds like a boy and it more sounds like one when you add 'kun'."

"okay,kise-chan"

"yayy~!"

~~~/3~~~

And passed like kuroko and aomine hangs out together kise will is always kuroko feels she's only a '_third party_' between was forgotten that she was sometimes she will just walk away from their sweet conversation using are also times that she dont hang out with aomine only goes out with momoi and other aomine seemed to be don't bothered at as time goes by. her second year middleschool remained like that.

(A/N:sorry if the second year arc was suuuper duuper short. /\)

~~~/3~~~

Last arc.

(a/n:

Kuroko and the rest of the miragen are now on their last win on their to her miraculous pass and aomine's undefeated already have kise on their team,her skill is copying the opponents ,it's good to feel the victory but kuroko don't feel it._she hates it._she feels like there is something missing on their bond and she doesn't know what is first she ignored it but on the last game she played,she knew it very well now.. when kuroko is about to bump fist with was ignored by aomine and continuously walked trough their was stunned at the response but she ignored it away."maybe he just didn't notice me" she though on wanting to feel herself being _ignored by someone she loves._and so their game the last quarter of the game there's something wrong ._there is no passes coming to her anymore._all she did is run and guard but still there is still no passes."aomine-kun!" she called aomine to only glanced at him and passed the ball to midorima who shot the ball immediately to the rim.3 point!

…

The matched was finished. 106 to basketball team crowd from the audiences can be none of the miragen are because of knew what they are lacking on their team,and that is _trust._

….

~~~/3~~~

*time to kill kuroko's kokoro*

After the interview ,the teikou miragen gathered their stuffs and them headed is an akward silence between and aomine is nowhere to be found and kuroko knows it.'_maybe they headed home already'_ she knew she gathered her things she excused herself to Akashi if she can go approves on her suggestion so he let kuroko go home by she walks on by straights to the train 's weird because the train station is now checked the time on her phone and she saw "11pm" on her phone.'_aah that's 's almost late'._she mumbled to she get a ticket she put in on the entrance machine and then she made its way to the entrance.

(A/N: I dunno how trains work in japan so I based it on our train here on PH.)

…

As she entered the train she noticed there is no people she entered on it silently and strained herself for not making any she sat beside the front door she silently opened her bag and grabbed a pocket book to before she could read she heard a soft moun "a-aominechii"

'_Aominechii- wait. Kise-kun and aomine-kun is here? _Kuroko asked to herself and glanced at her the other side of the train she saw a dark blue and yellow hair chose not to make them knew she was there so she tried her best to use misdirection and observe silently listened at their all she can hear is _twitching kisses and soft moans _ which broke her heart.

"mghnn,, a-aominechii stop it"

"…"

"aah~ aominechii not I public.d-don't kiss me there"

"there is no people in here kise,so shut up"

"b-but-aah aominechii don't leave marks!"

" "

"b-but ..what if kurokochii saw this?"

"leave her alone,she doesn't care anyway".

_She doesn't care anyway_

_Doesn't care_

"_doesn't care"_

_**Leave her alone**_

After hearing those words from aomine it hits her heart so knows it's only a word but ,doesn't care? She cares! She cares everyday for aomine,she always think of aomine,she made everything for did aomine didn't notice that?as she thinks of things she didn't realized her cheeks is now with tears sobbed accidentally and her misdirection two heard her and look at their saw kuroko covering her face with her hands silently crying

"kurokochii/tetsu!"

Kuroko gasped on their expressions,luckily the train's door opened and she ran outside as fast as she and kise followed her outside.

"go home now kise.i'll talk with tetsu"

"b-but aominechii"

"kise."aomine fired back at could only nod and stopped running.

~~~/3~~~

"tetsu!"

Kuroko keep though she was already exhausted she keep running preventing to get caught by aomine

"tetsu wait!"

"…"

"I said wait! Tetsu!" for some reason she was stopped by the command.'_ooh great why did I stop?move kuroko,move!'_commanded to herself before he could get another move aomine grabbed her shoulders to look at him.

"ouch!l-let me go aomine-kun!"  
"no"

"I said let me go!"

Aomine loosed his grip on kuroko

"why are you running from us?

"…"she didn't answer and remained her sight downcast

"why?"

"…." Silently tears started to flow on her cheeks again.

"tetsu!"

"it's because I'm jealous!"she finally shouted out what she wanted to as expected more tears flowed on her pink cheeks.

"why? Are you-"

"can't you see it aomine-kun?!i'm jealous because I like,no.i love you! I love so much! Since our first year I love you! I did everything for you to notice me but you didn't even care!".

"tetsu i-"

"no! you didn't! you didn't care! And now you're telling me I don't care? _i always think of you_ .but never make me feel the same way,you loved kise and she was the one you loved the most right?who am I to you? I'm just a _friend_ right?"

"tetsu you're wrong.."

"no I'm not!"

"yes you are! Since the day I saw you.. I liked you.."

_Like_

This word softened kuroko's breaking heart,she was happy to hear that she was like by the person she before she fall for it she used her brain and remembered something.

"_you're telling me you like me,but you love another girl"_

This make aomine didn't even know what to say anymore.

" stop breaking hurts aomine-kun._it hurts so much_"kuroko spoked out softly behind her tears

"i-I'm sorry"

"please leave me alone aomine-kun."

"tetsu..i-"

"please?"kuroko pleased aomine weakly,she had enough heart was so can't take it then aomine didn't continued her walk while wiping her remained then he didn't tears started to flow on himtoo.

…

On the other block of the street a blond girl was leaning,listening on the the cries and arguing lowered her face and murmured silently on herself.

"I'm sorry kurokochii,I'm very sorry"

~~/3~~

After the that incident kuroko quit the basketball was stunned at her bestfriend's decision but decided to respect rest of the mirage was disappointed at their shadows the one who hurts the most is shadow was now longer to be quitting the club kuroko didn't show up didn't appear on the games .her presence is very hard to see,even momoi had a hard time searching for on their graduation on 3rd year she didn't showed up at this made aomine feel guilty/

(A/N: I dunno how to finish this so I'll just finish this with an annoying author note :3 )

Sankyuu for reading~!

RULE #1: "the series is NOT a yaoi as long as one of the character is a GIRL" :3


End file.
